


Квантовый переход

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Автор: РазноглазаЯ, Mister_Key, Visenna в равноправном триумвиратеЦитата: 17. [Тор, указывая на Тони Старка] Ибо всё в этом мире объяснимо. Кроме него.Размер: мини, 2300Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: драматическая PWP с хэппи-эндомВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: Стиву всегда очень нравилось слышать, как Тони распространяется на научные темы. Даже слишком нравилось.Предупреждения: не ждите ни учебника по физике, ни объяснений устройства Макгаффина, мы здесь не за этим.





	Квантовый переход

— ...и тогда мы сможем преодолеть временной парадокс и внести корректировки в континуум событий, даже без помощи Стрэнджа, как вам идея? Кэп? Эй, Кэп, ты с нами?

Просто катастрофа. Ну вот почему ни лекции Эрскина, ни презентации Говарда не оказывали такого сокрушительного действия? Стив думал, что переболел, пережил свою глупую, неуместную реакцию на Тони Старка, который вдохновенно говорит о науке. Впервые это случилось на хелликарьере, когда Тони явно чуточку рисовался перед Брюсом, рассуждая об астрофизике. Проклятый костюм стал тесен в промежности, и Стив возблагодарил провидение, что в этот момент хотя бы сидел за столом, а не стоял навытяжку. Не то чтобы это очень помогло — и не помогало потом: ни когда Тони, засыпая после тяжелого дня, принимался в полусне бормотать формулы и зубодробительные теоремы, ни когда он же, застряв с Брюсом в лабораториях, без умолку сыпал идеями, ни — самое ужасное — когда он пытался донести часть этих идей до Мстителей.

Удивительно было, как Стив до сих пор не попался. А уж после того, как чудовищного вида инопланетный корабль, дымя и на лету разваливаясь на части, рухнул прямиком на газон перед базой, и Тони, выйдя из него, опять принялся за свое...

Хоть умри, не получалось вспомнить, что же именно Стив ему сказал в первую же секунду, как увидел. Кажется, какую-то глупость вроде «но как?» или «где тебя носило», или даже «господи, Тони, неужели ты меня простил?»

Впрочем, тогда все были не в себе. Даже сам Тони, сказавший только:

— Да ерунда, на самом деле. Труднее всего было потерять всякую надежду, а потом-то меня осенило. Теория относительности была неполна, так что я ее дополнил, а после этого все пошло как по маслу. Нужно просто взять точки флуктуации пространственно-временного континуума и...

Стив отключился. У него и так вся кровь от головы отхлынула значительно ниже. Он ведь тоже потерял надежду, опустил руки и спасался только тем, что кругом требовалась помощь в виде простой грубой силы: разбирать завалы, тушить пожары, растаскивать столкнувшиеся автомобили, обходить дома в поисках оставшихся в одиночестве детей и стариков. Они спали по два-три часа в сутки, Стив проваливался в черную жижу беспамятства и, задыхаясь, выныривал из нее по утрам. Зубастая тоска караулила его в углу спальни, ожидая удобного момента, чтобы вцепиться в горло. Ему удавалось держать ее гнилой оскал на расстоянии, а потом появился Тони, в буквальном смысле упал с неба, и Стив очнулся. Похоже, его тело очнулось тоже и вознамерилось потребовать своего — решительно и бесповоротно.

— С вами, — заверил он, усилием воли заставив себя прийти в чувство и вспомнить, что вокруг — переговорная, а в ней полно народу. — А в чем подвох? Когда кто-нибудь обещает все исправить, непременно есть подвох.

— Вот уж спасибо. Я тут полчаса распинаюсь, пытаясь объяснить, почему именно в этот конкретный раз подвоха нет и быть не может, — Тони закатил глаза, но принялся объяснять снова, с интонациями терпеливого воспитателя младших классов школы для особых детей. — С помощью разрыва в пространственно-временном континууме — ты ведь помнишь, что время и пространство — это одно и то же, а не разные вещи? — мы сможем переместиться ненадолго в прошлое и создать петлю. Петля — это плохо, она порождает временные парадоксы, например, мы сможем встретиться сами с собой. Лично я нашел бы, что себе сказать, ты, думаю, тоже, но такие встречи чреваты неприятными последствиями вплоть до уничтожения известной нам реальности, поэтому делать этого мы не станем, а обойдем себя по широкой дуге и задействуем это замечательное устройство, которое я добыл на борту этого распроклятого корабля и немного доработал. Это не Око Агамотто, но что-то вроде, и оно точно работает, иначе меня бы сейчас с вами не было. Так понятнее?

Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя еще более стукнутым пыльным мешком, чем раньше. Как только Тони произносил магические слова «пространственно-временной континуум», сознание пыталось отключиться, а в обычно занятое им кресло руководителя нахально плюхались инстинкты — один конкретный инстинкт, если уж быть точным.

— Петля — это плохо, но мы ее создадим, чтобы включить устройство. А что оно должно будет сделать?

Тони вздохнул и медленно произнес:

— Оно создаст квантовый канал для телепортации. Если мы сумеем завладеть камнями бесконечности до того, как они попадут к Таносу, то сможем создать их квантовые копии в настоящем. Передадим квантово-запутанные частицы в корреляции Эйнштейна — Подольского — Розена, ведь если их поставить в состояние Белла...

Стив не сдержался и застонал.

— Понимаю, рискованно, — кивнул Тони. — Но другого пути нет, как физик тебе говорю, а я все-таки кое-как отличаю Бора от бора, а Тора от тора...

— Кто меня звал? — немедленно поинтересовался Тор, нависая над столом. — Тони! Что ты сотворил с Бенатар — молотом бил?

— Пару раз пришлось, — усмехнулся Тони. — Когда ядро двигателя отказалось производить квази-нейтрино и возникла проблема перегрева стержней системы навигации...

Стив кончил. Просто не смог сдержаться.

В джинсах стало горячо и влажно. Щеки обожгло предательским румянцем, ладони вспотели, и короткая сытая расслабленность сменилась ледяным ужасом. Если остальные заметят... Если Тони... что он подумает о нем? Стив опустил голову и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, а потом почему-то оказалось, что в комнате никого нет, кроме них с Тони.

— Кэп, что с тобой? Ты не заболел? Это было бы очень не вовремя, знаешь ли. Нам нужно возвращать к жизни половину Вселенной, а ты собрался на больничный?

— Где остальные? — выдавил Стив.

— Ну точно, у тебя лихорадка. Мы же только что договорились продолжить завтра, а Тор собрался готовить праздничный ужин и кого-то жарить на гриле. Надеюсь, ему не впаяют штраф за браконьерство? В Штатах еще остались штрафы за браконьерство?

Стив зажмурился и медленно встал со стула. Вот сейчас... Тони осекся на полуслове и расширившимися глазами смотрел на влажное пятно, расползающееся на джинсах. Удушающая волна стыда подступила к горлу — и отхлынула, потому что откровенный голод во взгляде напротив не оставлял места сомнениям. Тони провел языком по губам и хрипло сказал:

— Знаешь, у меня появилась идея. Перед завтрашним совещанием я тебе персонально объясню механизм квантового переноса. Наедине. Лучше всего в спальне.

Стив кивнул, взял Тони за руку и решительно двинулся прочь из комнаты.

В спальне они ненадолго замерли, просто глядя друг на друга будто бы новыми глазами, узнавая и не узнавая.

— Я и не подозревал, что тебя так заводит физика, — наконец сказал Тони, растеряв где-то большую часть своего обычного ехидства.

— Мне кажется, дело не в ней, — кое-как возразил Стив и шагнул к нему, решив, что время разговоров прошло. Тони, похоже, был того же мнения: горячие жесткие ладони легли Стиву на затылок, сомкнулись в замок, притягивая ближе. Рот тоже был горячим, упоительно живым, а ведь сколько раз Стив боялся что больше не услышит дыхания Тони, запрещая себе даже думать об этом и все-таки думая! 

Теперь маленькие порции воздуха, зажатые между ними, нагревались с каждой секундой сильней. Стив толкал их в Тони, чувствуя, как порывисто тот дышит, как упрямо пытается отдать назад каждый вскипающий глоток, как его руки, пройдясь по спине и талии, тяжело давят на ягодицы, как…

Он не смог сдержать стона, и его Тони тоже поймал губами, но не вернул в поцелуй, присвоил себе, и это было так правильно и долгожданно, что орать хотелось от счастья. Столько лет, столько раз хотеть, кружить друг вокруг друга, сцепляться по каждому незначительному поводу просто потому, что нет сил пройти мимо — и вот, наконец-то оказаться вместе, по-настоящему вместе…

От этого тоже хотелось вопить, ходить колесом и взрываться обжигающими искрами, как шутиха на Четвертое Июля, но все, на что хватило Стива, был стон.

— Да, да, — по-своему понял Тони, крепче сжал его задницу и в два счета расправился с ремнем. — Сейчас, Стив, все будет, я обещаю.

Его пальцы скользнули вперед, забрались в белье, все еще мокрое от недавнего нечаянного оргазма, сжали ствол, заставив Стива застонать снова, а он-то и не думал, что способен издавать такие звуки. Жадные, голодные, умоляющие. На пальцах у Тони были маленькие жесткие мозоли, и от каждого движения по налитому стволу и нежной головке Стив содрогался всем телом и мечтал только об одном.

— Только… не прекращай, — выдавил он и снова захватил губы Тони поцелуем. Рот, подбородок в колкой щетине, шея… на шее он задержался надолго, оставляя быстро темнеющие следы и наслаждаясь ощущением частившего пульса под губами. — О-о-о…

Тони выругался вполголоса, отстранился на мгновение — в Стиве все налилось ужасом — и приник снова, голой кожей к коже, так что страх растворился и исчез мгновенно, как брошенный в огонь кусочек льда. Горло с выступающим кадыком, твердые ключицы и нежная ямка между ними, расползающиеся по груди шрамы, которые Стив, едва касаясь, гладил губами, быстрая чечетка сердца, отзывавшаяся в нем самом — все это было наяву, взаправду, и Стив все пытался и не мог поверить до конца.

Тони, словно почувствовав, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, потянул, заставив оторваться от темных сосков, которые Стив с увлечением облизывал, и хрипло предложил:

— Ляжем. Ноги не держат.

Стоило послушаться — и Стив кивнул, содрал с себя остатки одежды, перехватил бешеный взгляд и медленно повернулся, показывая себя и умирая от того, как это чувствовалось: как будто Тони трогал его сразу везде, обнимал взглядом, и оба рушились в жаркую темную пропасть. 

Эта пропасть раскрылась еще шире, стоило Тони лечь рядом и вжаться в Стива всем телом. Твердое, горячее, живое скользило рядом, трогая то бедро, то подбирающийся живот, то член, заново налившийся кровью и готовый. Секундная заминка — и Тони коснулся ниже, поднял тяжелые яйца, пальцем пощекотал вход и пробормотал:

— Если против — скажи, договоримся как-нибудь.

Стив мотнул головой, сгреб ближайшую подушку и подсунул под себя, раскрываясь шире и ловя взглядом плывущий мир над собой. Новое прикосновение заставило его застонать и закусить губу, глубокая стыдно-сладкая ласка — шире раздвинуть колени.

— Пожалуйста!

Тони уже стоял на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, потемневший ровный член тяжело качнулся над черной полоской волос, тугой латекс блеснул каплей смазки — и когда только Тони успел? — впрочем, думать об этом, как и обо всем другом, попросту не было сил, так что Стив только подхватил себя под колени, разводя и раскрываясь полностью, и, сквозь гремящий в ушах пульс и мгновенную острую боль, услышал задыхающийся стон.

— О… гос-с-с-поди… Стив, пусти же… сейчас, сейчас пройдет…

Тони не солгал: боль ушла так же быстро, как появилась, сменившись потрясающим ощущением заполненности. Стив был раскрыт, взят без боя, растянут, наполнен до краев, и с каждым толчком и движением этого неиспробованного раньше счастья становилось больше и больше. Сквозь отяжелевшие ресницы он видел качающееся над ним лицо Тони с закушенной губой и полузакрытыми блаженными глазами, слышал его короткие тихие стоны, чувствовал, как на бедрах стискиваются жесткие пальцы, мнут его, как глину, оставляют метки, переделывают из старой опостылевшей формы в нового, совсем нового человека — и все, что когда-то стояло между ним и Тони и казалось таким незыблемым и непреодолимым, сгорало в полыхающем огне. Стив стонал и кричал, не слыша собственных криков; наконец, пламя плеснуло такой сокрушающей волной, что ослепило и обожгло его целиком, снесло всю дрянь, все дурные воспоминания и потери, все, что когда-то мучило и мешало, и отступило, оставив Стива новым и другим. Наверное, лучшим.

Он еще сумел притянуть к себе Тони, почувствовать влажное колкое прикосновение его щеки к своему плечу — что это, неужели слезы? да нет, не может быть, — и замер так, переживая бесценные первые мгновения близости. Потом Тони пошевелился и прошептал, пустив по влажной коже Стива невольную дрожь:

— Квантовый переход, черт возьми. Знаешь, что это такое?

Стив покачал головой. Слов не находилось, но он не сомневался: Тони справится за двоих.

— Есть энергетические уровни, — прошептал Тони. Его пальцы медленно нарисовали на груди Стива что-то вроде схемы Солнечной системы или грубого изображения щита: концентрические круги, уверенная точка в самой середине. — Если ты заперт на одном, то никак не можешь перескочить на другой без помощи. Порция энергии, другая частица, что-нибудь, понимаешь? Оп — и ты там, где даже не думал оказаться раньше. 

Стив кивнул: он начинал понимать. И отчего Тони плакал — тоже. Не для него одного их внезапная близость стала большим. чем простой, пусть даже самый восхитительный, секс: Тони тоже было что терять; были мосты, которые давно пора было сжечь, и прошлое, которое только тянуло назад, мешая лететь вперед. Лететь с ним, Стивом. Если получится вернуться и все исправить…

— Обещай мне, — прошептал он. — Мы ведь не забудем… этого? Останемся вместе? Потому что мне хотелось бы, Тони, как мне хотелось бы, ты даже представить не можешь, я не идеален, как и ты, но мы… заслужили, нет? Друг друга заслужили.

Тони негромко хмыкнул ему в плечо.

— Вот это точно, Стив. Не волнуйся. Если квантовый скачок позади, вернуть все как раньше почти невозможно. И помнишь, что я говорил про временные петли и квантово-запутанные частицы?

Стив быстро закрыл ему рот и уставился в удивленные глаза, чувствуя, как Тони пытается договорить ему в ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Только скажи: да или нет. У меня мозги отказывают, когда я слышу про все эти корреляции и квантовые переходы. И когда ты рядом — тоже.

Тони не сказал ничего. Просто поцеловал его в центр ладони, и этот поцелуй оказался окончательней и лучше всего, что Стиву довелось испытать на своем веку. Как последняя капля в почти готовый кристаллизоваться раствор: миг — и вместо невразумительной жидкости в пробирке уже стоит целый мир с воображаемыми лесными зарослями, чудесными башнями и мостами, и нет пути назад.

И не нужно.

На праздничный ужин они, конечно, опоздали. Тони предлагал совсем пропустить это мероприятие, Стив возражал, ведь тогда за ними пришлют Тора или Романову, и неизвестно, что хуже. 

— Все сразу поймут, почему мы опоздали, и примутся отпускать дурацкие шуточки, — проворчал Тони, натягивая футболку. Засосы на его шее создавали причудливый леопардовый узор, художественное чутье Стива криком кричало, требуя поставить еще парочку — для завершенности композиции.

— Разве что Клинт — остальные либо не решатся, либо сделают вид, что достаточно тактичны, чтобы не заметить, — усмехнулся Стив. Он уже успел прийти в себя и теперь словно бы смотрел на мир новыми глазами, узнавая его заново. — Хотя, конечно, заметят.

Он все-таки притянул Тони к себе и снова впился в его шею поцелуем.

— Что ты?.. — возмущенно начал было Тони, но что-то вовремя сообразил и притих.

— Прости. Нужно было уравновесить, — Стив честно попытался звучать виновато, но ему не слишком удалось. — Прежде чем мы пойдем... знаешь, кажется, мне опасно завершать дела из моего списка. В нем есть Стар Трек, и, как я понял, персонажи там если не приключаются, то обсуждают всякие научные детали.

— Истинная правда, но не думаю, что дело в науке самой по себе, — усмехнулся Тони. — Дело ведь именно во мне, так?

Стив молчал почти с полминуты, после широко улыбнулся и признал:

— Дело всегда было в тебе. Помнишь, Тор сказал однажды? Все, мол, в мире объяснимо, кроме тебя. Ну так вот, он был прав. 

— А ты льстец, — Тони, впрочем, улыбался. — Найдется еще парочка необъяснимых штуковин, и мы о них непременно поговорим. 

— Вечером, — кивнул Стив. — И сразу в постели, чтоб далеко не бегать.


End file.
